


Please Don't Leave Me

by Unscriptedtimetraveler



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Newt - Freeform, Newt scamander x Reader - Freeform, Other, newt scamander angst, unscriptedtimetraveler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unscriptedtimetraveler/pseuds/Unscriptedtimetraveler
Summary: One Shot originally from my Tumblr---The reader is extremely hurt during the fight with Graves, and in that moment they reveal their feelings to Newt





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please see Warnings

Please Don’t Leave me  
(Copied and Pasted from Tumblr) 

Request: Can I make a request for Newt where he is your best friend but he starts to ignore you after he meets Tina. You realize that you are in love with him but you stay quiet about it and don’t say anything until the fight against Graves you jump in front of Newt to save him from Graves’s spell and get really hurt and you think your going to die so you tell him that you love him. Can there be lots of angst but have a happy ending? Thank you!  
A/n: This the longest imagine I think I have ever written, and just...oh my God

Warnings: Angst everywhere, mentions of blood, pain, rejection, fighting, broken hearts, basically angst on top of angst on top of angst, and a smidge of fluff of course (Also the plot ties in with the events of Fantastic Beasts, but a few parts may be a bit different)  
Enjoy!  
———————————————————————————————————-  
The sky above was dusted over with a hazy gray, the kind that mimicked smoke in your lungs or ashes falling from the sky. Crashes and screams echoed throughout the broken streets of New York, while most of the Muggle or No-Maj community was out and about, hollering against the display of witchcraft. You spun around, trying to find Newt, until you realized that you had become separated from his presence during some of the attacks throughout the city. You sprinted over some fallen bricks and rubble, only losing your footing once or twice. Your wand rested in your hand at the ready as you maneuvered through the chaotic streets with your coat billowing behind you.

The trip to New York was not at all as you had imagined it to go. You had been traveling with your best friend Newt, as you were helping him to release Frank, the Thunderbird the two of you rescued back in Egypt, to the wilds of Arizona. You had both only anticipated to stop here shortly, however after the escapades with the Niffler, a No-Maj, and MACUSA, your time of departure had been delayed.  
—  
You had known the clever Magizoologist since your days at Hogwarts, and since you two were both labeled as the “peculiar type,” both of your personalities fit together like puzzle pieces, and he was more than happy to have someone as his friend. You did everything together. You found creatures in the forest together, went to Hogsmeade together, even snuck out past dark out of the castle grounds a few times together. The friendship that you each shared was beyond perfect, except for the fact that you had wanted to be more.

The feelings that you developed towards him grew fonder after you found one another after his expulsion, as you had both kept in touch through written letters and little photographs of adventures you were having while separate. After Hogwarts, you met with him in person for a drink of tea, and he was still the same remarkable Hufflepuff who possessed an undying love for the creatures of the world. However, he did appear quite different, as his hair had grown longer and fluffed out more, covering his twinkling eyes a bit, and his body had grown much taller, broader, and stronger since his teenage years. His freckles still splattered like stars in the night across his face, and his pearly white smile still shined, but he was clearly much older now. When he met eyes with you as you walked through the tiny shop, he rushed towards you to engulf you into a hug to make up for all the ones you couldn’t share while you were both away from one another. You giggled slightly against his chest as he retracted a bit and ushered you to sit down with him. That day you caught up on everything that you had each encountered during the last few years. He asked how everything at Hogwarts went while you asked him how he was doing with the creatures he mentioned in his letters, to which he replied at first with a gentle nervous smile.  
“Actually, I’m trying to write a book about creatures, you know, to get people to see them differently,” he spoke with a passion infused sparkle in his eyes.

You paused as you swallowed your tea, nearly choking in in shock, “Merlin’s beard Newt that’s incredible!”

“Yes, in a sense it is,” he paused as a blush rose onto his cheeks, “and I’m set to leave for Asia in a week to study some of the various regions there.”

Your face fell slightly as you brought your eyes to look back into your mug. You had just gotten to see your best friend again, and he was already leaving you? Newt nervously looked at his own mug too, afraid to cut the silence with what he was about say.

“B-but I wanted to also ask if you wanted to accompany me. You don’t have to say yes of course, I don’t want you have to change your life or job, but I wanted to ask because you’re one of the most important people in my life right now, and well, I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.”

You stared at him, eyes wide with shock and confusion once more. His hands fiddled with one another as he now awaited your response while silently hoping he hadn’t been too abrupt with asking. You two were close sure, but he was practically asking you to run away across the world with him.

However, you already knew your answer, and with a smile sprouting on both of your faces, you were ready to see what the world held in store for you as you stood by his side.  
—  
But that was ages ago of course. You paused to catch your breath behind a wall of a fallen building with your wand still pointed out in defense. A few beads of sweat formed across your forehead as tears also began to threaten to fall. You were strong, but with everything collapsing and crumbing around you, it was difficult to keep yourself from doing it yourself as well.  
You were alone in a breaking city that you had only known for a brief amount of time, and yet so much had changed. You doubted that Newt was even concerned about where you were, as you hadn’t even spoken much to one another since you had arrived off the boat and into the crisp air of the American city. Everything had been different since he had met her.  
Tina Goldstein.

When you had both first met the woman, she had tried to have you both turned in to MACUSA for possessing beasts, but soon after, Newt had begun to spend more and more time with her as opposed to with you. Neither of them knew how you felt, and you weren’t exactly ready to scream it out to the world yet.  
If someone were to ask you if you loved Newt, you would simply nod, but finish it off with the addition of “but as a friend.” Yet on the inside, your heart would pound and flutter at the sight of his smile or flip at the sound of his voice, for you had hopelessly fallen in love with your best friend from your childhood. At first, it was a small scale infatuation, a simple desire towards the man with the bowtruckles and the graphorns, but with the more places you visited and the more adventures you had together, it was as if you had been stolen back in time to your days at Hogwarts. You would watch his face light up in excitement in the moonlight while following a group of dragons or smile at the way his hair would fluff up after a night of sleep. But his looks of course were not the reason you had fallen, as his intelligent and caring demeanor along with his gentle compassion were what really attracted you. He wasn’t like some of the other men you had been with, and he wasn’t the type to brag about what he had accomplished either. He was like the air of a spring meadow, sweet, soft, and free spirited. Newt was the type to hug and comfort you when you were sad or scared, which he did often, as he wanted you to know that you were safe within the walls of his case. Newt was the type to put everyone else, including the creatures, above himself and this was especially evident when he would try and go for long periods of time without eating or sleeping. Newt overall, was the epitome of a golden heart.  
But with the way he looked at Tina, you couldn’t tell him how you felt, and this ate you up inside. You longed to just throw yourself into his arms and tell him how you felt, that he was amazing and incredible, despite his negative thoughts of self-loathing. You wanted to kiss him passionately and tell him how much he meant to you, but that day would never come, not as long as she was in the picture.

You saw how he stared at her as you both sat at the table of the Goldstein apartment, you saw how he followed her inside of the Blind Pig like a lost lamb, just wanting to be closer to her. He had exchanged more words and thoughts with her as opposed to you, and you told yourself that you wouldn’t get jealous, but you couldn’t help it. The way he lovingly gazed at her made you want to shred your heart into a million pieces. You wanted to cry and scream into the night, but you could not be selfish. You had to be there for your best friend, even if you weren’t happy for their relationship entirely.

You hadn’t even noticed that a tear had finally slipped down your cheek as your lungs filled with smoke from the world around you. You brought your hands up to your chest and slowly sunk down into the cracked pavement. You knew that it was selfish to cry about yourself right now when so much was going on, but you couldn’t stop the sobs from ravaging through your body and rattling your bones. Your tears stung like fire and your sobs echoed through the corridor. Your broken heart shattered and mixed with the sounds of breaking glass wound you.  
What you wanted, you couldn’t have, and there was nothing you could do about it. It was as if a hundred knifes were taking turns stabbing into your flesh and heart, trapping you in a cloud of suffering and forgotten loneliness.

You were about to allow another round of crying ensue, but a black cloud swarmed through the air above you, spiraling into some of the buildings until it disappeared. Newt had told you about his encounter with something similar to this, and you could only draw one word from your mind.

Obscurus.

If anything, that is where Newt would be, where the obscurus was. You grabbed your wand off the ground and broke into a sprint once more as you headed back out into the battlefield of what was once New York.  
—  
You found yourself in what appeared to be some sort of station, or what was left of it at least. Railing and bricks were strewn about, and angry yelling echoed throughout the walls. You were about to step out into the open, but a beam of light hurled towards you, causing you to back behind a wall and mutter a spell of defense.  
When you turned you saw who you knew as Graves, the older man from MACUSA whom you met when Tina dragged you in, spitting various spells under his breath towards Tina and Newt. Anger overcame your body, and you whipped your wand towards him.

“Stupefy!” you yelled, only to have the spell blocked as the sinister graves turned around.

“Y/N!” you heard another familiar voice call, and you saw Newt rushing towards you while firing spells back at Graves. Sweat beaded across his face and his features were dimly highlighted in the light radiating from the underground lamps. When he finally reached you, he was out of breath and tears pooled in his eyes. He reached onto you, pulling your body towards him as he panted.  
“Merlin, Y/n I thought you were dead! I went back looking for you when you weren’t behind me and oh Merlin I was so worried,” he spoke, but was soon cut off by Tina alerting him, as Graves had directed yet another spell towards where you were. Newt instinctively shielded you from it while you both muttered spells to counteract with the one that Graves had shot off.

“I didn’t think you still cared,” you mumbled and you hoped he hadn’t heard, but of course to your dismay, he had. He directed his attention toward you as you both still defended yourselves, along with Tina, from the wrath of Graves.

“What are you talking about? Of course I do Y/n, you’re the most important person to me, how could I not care!?”

“Well you’ve been busy with you know, Tina and everything and,” you halted your conversation as you deflected another spell before sending one of your own, “I’m not that...Newt look out!”  
You screamed as you saw a bright bolt of light spew towards Newt. There wouldn’t be enough time to say a spell to save your skins, and there wouldn’t be time for him or Tina to either. You took in the surroundings one last time before you shoved newt slightly, allowing yourself to be in front of his own body, so that you could take the hit. A searing pain sent wavelengths through your body that shook your core, and before you knew it you were on the ground.

You were so caught up by the pain in your abdomen that you hadn’t even noticed a few aurors come in for assistance, but you did notice when Newt fell to your side with tears clouding his vision.

“Y/n why would you do that!? Merlin you’re hurt. Y/n love come on stay with me! Y-you can do it, p-please Y/n stay with me, I’ll help you, and I’ll fix you!” he screamed, but it was more towards himself. He wanted to protect you, not the other way around, and now here you were, and he was kicking himself for not doing anything. It was his fault that you were like this.

Tears cascaded down your scratched cheeks as you tried to sit up but failed. Newt’s hands lowered you back down as he constantly checked back around or the chaos. He needed to be out there, but he needed you to be okay more. Graves was currently speaking to the aurors as they had their wands at the ready for any sudden movement. A whimper left your lips as you cried out in pain like an injured creature. You reached a hand down to cover your wound, only to see that blood now coated your paling skin.

Newt’s eyes widened as he tried to scan his brain for a spell that would work. You couldn’t leave, he needed you, he needed you more than he needed air. You were a part of him, and without you, surely he would fade into darkness.

Sobs now tried to take over his body as he desperately tried to save you.

“Y/n I’m going to help you. I’ll make you better, and I’ll save you love,” he raised his wand to murmur a spell, but he was silenced when you held his wrist and gently pulled his wand down.

“N-Newt, no spell can save me. I think that my time is now.” You whispered. Newt grabbed your hand while still trying to stop the blood from flowing onto the shards of pavement around you.  
“Y/n d-d-don’t say that. I can fix you, and I’ll make you better I promise.”

“Newt,” you brought your hands to his face and wiped tears away from his deep ocean eyes which were now flooded with worry and sadness. He didn’t care about what was going on behind him, he only needed you, “You’re an incredible wizard, and you have so much left to do. I want, I want you to finish your book for me okay.” Tears trickled out of your eyes as you grew more and more faint.

“Y/n no I am not letting you die!” he shouted as his whole body began to shake.

“You have to let me go, besides you’ll have Tina.”

“But I need you too!”

“Newt, I want you to listen to me,” you paused as he stayed silent besides a few small whimpers escaping from his mouth, “I-I love you, and I w-would never have told you this, but seeing as I won’t be here anymore, I needed to tell you. I love you, Newt Scamander. I love you, much more than as a friend. You’re an incredible man, and I’m sure you’ll be happy without me. Now you can be with Tina, you can be happy.”

His face was ghost white, as even more tears flooded like a storm down his face. His cries became more audible, further displaying how much pain he was enduring. His heart was breaking and bursting into unfixable pieces. It was not Tina he loved, he thought she was kind and wonderful, but it was you his heart wanted.

“Don’t you understand, I don’t want Tina, I want you!” he pulled you into his arms and cradled your body now, “I-I have loved you since that d-ay, that day in c-charms class. The day where you performed what the professor said was the most difficult t-to master, but you did it because you’re incredible and talented. I wanted to tell you how I felt all these years but I didn’t think you would want me because, because...”

“Newt, I love you.”

You then slipped into a darkness as the pain continued to sear through you, and your mind faded against the sound of Newt’s sobbing and panicking as he held your body closer to his heart, a heart that could have loved you if he hadn’t harbored his feelings.  
—  
Your head swirled around like a murky puddle as you awoke inside of a room you shared with Newt at the Goldstein residence. Slowly, you sat up, only to be reacquainted with a stabbing pain in your torso. With a slight hiss, you looked down to see a bandage where blood had once poured out. The last thing you remembered was becoming familiar with the feeling of an eternal sleep and confessing to Newt.

Speaking of Newt, you turned slightly to avoid damaging your injuries further and saw that he was stiffly sat in a chair near the end of your bed. His hair was all over the place, as if Frank had ruffled it again, and his face rested in his hands. His coat was shed to reveal his wrinkled shirt and waistcoat with a few of the buttons sloppily undone.

“N-Newt,” you called barely above a whisper, yet the wizard still perked up at the sound.

When you saw his face, streaks of tears lined his face and his complexion was far more red and worried than usual. He stared back at you with wide eyes and disbelief, as if you were a phantom come back to the earth.

“Y-Y/n!” he said as he scuffled to his feet to be closer to where you were. His voice sounded as if he were sick, but it was from his constant hours of heartbroken crying that followed the events that had previously occurred. He enveloped your hand in his tightly in fear of losing you to death’s own grip once more.

“I’m so sorry that this happened love. How are you feeling? Are you still in pain? What-,”

“Newt, shh, you’re becoming overwhelmed again, and yes I’m okay, you tried to calm him down as his mind raced at a million miles an hour. He broke into a fit of tears once more as he collapsed to his knees and buried his face into your blanket covered chest.

He sniffled between his words, “I, Merlin, I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you. It’s all my fault love. I should have protected you, you shouldn’t have had to take the blame,” you wove your fingers throughout his curls as he continued, “I-I need you Y/n, I tried to fix you up as best as I could inside the case, and you matter so much to me. I am so, so sorry that I ignored you, and I swear on my life that I had no intention to. I l-love you Y/n and I should have treated you better. I’m so sorry that you’re hurt and it’s a-all my f-fault.”

You sighed and tried to comfort the broken man, “Newt, it’s okay. I didn’t think I was going to make it but you saved me.”

He looked up at you with eyes that spilled over with pain as he pulled the blanket closer to you so that you could stay warm.

You spoke once more, but softer this time, “And I love you Newt, I just thought that you would only see me as a friend.”

“Y/n, I’d rather lose my life than live one without you in it. You are by far the most amazing person in my life, and I love you. M-May I...” he trailed off. You knew what he was asking for, you didn’t need him to finish his sentence.

You leaned in with a slight nod as you pressed your lips against his. He tenderly kissed your swollen lips as his own rough ones moved with yours. He pulled you closer with his firm hands, but was gentle not to hurt where your injury laid. Years of forbidden passion erupted between the two of you, as both of you had locked away your feelings for far too long. You entangled your hands within his locks once more as he deepened the kiss. He tasted sweet like honey yet was still crisp like an apple, and he smelled like the earthy soil and fallen leaves. A small moan came from his throat as you brushed your hand against the stubble of his cheeks. His warmth radiated off of him as yours did, creating a bubble of protectiveness and security around you two. When he finally broke the kiss so that you could each catch your breath, he stared at you with absolute admiration. You shifted over carefully in the bed and placed your hand next to you, inviting him to come in and cuddle you. He didn’t hesitate, and he snuggled next to you with his arms firmly around your body. He placed a protective kiss to the top your head.


End file.
